Tu es tout ce que je désire
by Blue Depression
Summary: C'est une journée habituelle pour deux membres de l'Akatsuki, le massacre à été sanglant et la mission remplie. Mais le Jashiniste n'a de pensées que pour une certaine personne abordant un masque orange... et il fallait qu'un blondinet fanatique d'argile vienne y mettre son grain de sel. Tobi x Hidan Les personnages sont OOC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER : les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi kishimoto.**

**GENRE : Yaoi, pas de Lemon dans ce chapitre, ni dans les prochains!**

**COUPLE : Hidan x Tobi**

**Petit mot de cette chère autatrice que je suis : bien le bonjour! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic à plusieurs chapitres, demande d'une de mes amies! Je sais que le couple de Tobi et d'Hidan n'est pas très connu, mais moi je l'aime bien… ^^**

**Pour ceux qui suivent **_**Mission:infiltration**_**, la suite s'en vient très prochainement! Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

C'était une journée comme les autres. La mission avait été accomplie avec succès, le massacre avait été magnifique et le sang avait été versé. Comme à son habitude, mon partenaire de travail calculait l'argent dérobé aux personnes que l'on avait tuées. Soudain, celui-ci s'arrêta.

-continu, je dois faire demi-tour, j'ai échappé quelques dollars.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Kakuzu rebroussa chemin. Je me mis à lui lancer les pires injures inimaginables, et continuai ma route la tête dans les nuages absorber pas LUI. Je n'avais jamais vu son visage qu'il cachait sous son masque orange, mais cela ne m'importais peu. Sa joie de vivre et son insouciance presque stupide était le rayon de soleil qui venait éclairer la noirceur de mes journées. Et que Jashin m'entende bien, oui, je l'aime, même si lui ne se soucie très certainement aucunement de moi... Lassé de marcher, je trouvais un rocher sur lequel je m'assois en déposant ma faux à trois lames à coter de moi et soupirai. Soudainement, une silhouette orange sorti de la profondeur de la forêt en criant et en me sautant dessus. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre mon arme pour me défendre, et tombai du rocher sous le poids de mon assaillant.

-Non mais ça ne va pas putain d'imbécile de petit merd...

Je me tus en reconnaissant ses cheveux d'ébène en broussaille, ce masque orange...

-Hidan-san! Deidara-sempai a fait mal à Tobi! Il a brûlé ses vêtements avec ses bombes!

Au loin, j'entendis les cris du blond qui appelait férocement Tobi. MON Tobi... Je n'allais pas laisser Deidara lui faire quelque mal que ce soit. Minute... brûler... vêtements... mon regard alla vers mon compagnon qui étais toujours sur moi et remarquai enfin qu'il ne portait qu'un sous-vêtement... je senti le rouge me monter aux joues et détournai le regard, très embarrassé.

-Hidan-san... pourquoi tu rougis? Oh! Tu saigne du nez!

Je m'empressai d'essuyer le sang qui me dégoulinait du nez et me releva en essayant de regarder ailleurs. J'empoignais ma faux d'une main et la main de Tobi de l'autre lorsque les cris de Deidara se rapprochèrent.

-Allez, viens tobi, allons-nous en avant qu'il nous trouve...

Sur ce, je me mis à courir dans les sens inverse de ou arrivais le blond, Tobi sur mes talons. Un peu plus tard, nous arrivâmes à ce qui semblait être une cabane abandonnée ou nous entrâmes pour nous reposer.

Tobi sauta directement sur le vieux sofa dès qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte. Il s'y coucha et s'étira comme un chat, presque trop sensuellement que je dus a nouveau essuyer mon nez.

-Hidan-san...

Je me retournai vers mon ami au son de sa voix qui était inquiétante.

-Qui a t'il, Tobi?

Je cru l'entendre gémir de douleur quand il s'assit sur le divan et se retourna pour me montrer son dos... brûlé par les bombes de cet enflure de trou de cul de Deidara. Je grognai de colère et alla dans ce qui restait de salle de bain en jurant violemment. Miraculeusement, j'y trouvai des bandages et de l'alcool désinfectant. Je retournai vers Tobi qui leva les bras en signe de victoire. Je m'assois à coter de lui, mais il se mit sur mes genoux naïvement.

-Ça va faire mal, je te préviens...

… mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes idées en place et versai l'alcool sur un chiffon et désinfectais le dos du pauvre Tobi, qui hurla sa douleur au plus profond de mon cœur. Je grimaçais de douleur avec lui, habitude que je n'avais jamais... c'était donc ça l'amour?

Je me surpris à lui chuchoter des mots rassurants, puis mis les bandages sur sa brûlure en prenant soin d'y aller doucement en enroulant le morceau de tissu autour de son torse bien dessiné... j'y laissai ma main quelques instants en dessinant la forme de ses muscles avec mon doigt.

-Hihihi! Hidan-San! Sa chatouille!

Stop... je devais reprendre mes esprits... quoiqu'étais mes sentiments pour Tobi, il ne devait en rien interférer dans la mission de Jashin, c'est-à-dire la destruction et le massacre. Je lâchai mon ami et le mis à coter de moi. Il me fixa (enfin je crois, impossible à dire avec ce masque), puis mit sa main sur la mienne ce qui fut un geste très inattendu.

-Hidan-San... Merci... Tobi...

J'attendais avec impatience la fin de sa phrase qui ne venait pas. J'allais me lever pour partir, quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, il retira son masque à la vitesse de l'éclair et me donna un bref baisé sur les lèvres, puis remis son masque. Je me figeais, la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait.

Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous dévisager. Je ne réalisais toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire. Puis, toujours aussi soudainement, Tobi leva les bras et cria :

-Tobi is a good boy!

À cette phrase si banale et naïve, je m'esclaffais. Pour une fois, ce n'étais pas un rire machiavélique de psychopathe ravi de dépecer ses victimes, non, c'était un bon vieux rire de joie. Je pris la main à Tobi et m'approchais de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux. Puis je redevins sérieux.

-Je n'ai pas pu apercevoir ton visage, ça été trop rapide...

Il détourna la tête, certainement rouge sous son masque.

-Hidan-San... Tobi... Tobi... T'aime...

Ma main se figea au son de ces mots... si légers, si beaux... si attendus. Lentement, je lui enlevai son masque. Il mit sa main sur mon bras, voulant m'empêcher de continuer mon geste.

-N'ait aucune crainte, Tobi... je...

Je déglutis. Devrai-je le dire? Dire ces mots... Ces mots qui allaient me rendre vulnérable? Mettre mes sentiments à nus?

-... Je t'aime aussi...

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise son éternel « Tobi is a good boy » en levant les bras et même peut être faire une petite danse de la victoire... mais à mon plus grand étonnement, il détacha son masque par lui-même, et le retira. Je pus enfin admirer son visage, oh combien beau, qu'il avait. Son unique œil Sharigan me fixait avec l'attente de réaction de ma part. Ce qu'il était magnifique... aucun mot ne pouvais décrire la beauté qui se dégageais de ce visage. Je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser sans attendre.

-tu es... magnifique...Tobi rougit, ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon... je m'approchai encore un peu de lui, prudemment. Mais lui, à l'occurrence, n'avait pas envie d'y aller doucement. Il se leva et s'assit sur mes cuisses, à califourchon, me chevauchant, puis déposa ses délicieuses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient à la fois douce et chaudes... je dus mettre fin au baisé par manque d'oxygène. Je le déposai sur le dos, étendu sur le divan et montais par-dessus en l'embrassant dans le cou pendant que ses mains s'aventuraient à m'enlever mon manteau de l'Akatsuki, puis il les glissa le long de mon torse en gémissant mon nom. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur le nez puis m'arrêtais.

-Pourquoi t'arrête-tu, Hidan-san?

Que répondre à ce joli minois devenu tout rouge de gêne?

-Je voudrais prendre mon temps... avec toi...

Tobi hocha la tête positivement et se tassa, me laissant de la place pour que je puisse m'étendre derrière lui, en cuiller. Je mis mon manteau sur nous, en couverture, puis enlaçai mes bras délicatement autour de mon ami et fermai les yeux.

Le soleil étais enfin réapparut dans mon cœur, ouvrant les rideaux qui noircissaient mon âme, faisant percer les rayons lumineux contre ma noirceur intérieur, la pulvérisant à jamais.

Une silhouette se détacha de la fenêtre, rouge de colère. Il ne pouvait pas y croire... il allait le regretter. Il était à lui, il n'avait pas le droit de lui piquer son homme... à lui...Deidara...

Plus que jamais en colère, blondinet s'éloigna de la maison, préparant sa vengeance.

À SUIVRE


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto**

**COUPLE : Hidan x Tobi**

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Chaud._

C'est la première sensation que j'éprouvelorsque je me réveille enfin. Une chaleur suffocante, brûlante et étouffante. Pouvant être comparée à celle du feu tellement elle est intense. Et ce que je vis en ouvrant les yeux ne vint pas me rassurer, au contraire. J'étais toujours dans le salon miteux, sur le canapé sale et déchiré, mais une teinte orange brûlante m'envahissait de toute part. La maison brûlait, et j'étais piéger au milieu des flammes. Je m'assis brusquement, aux aguets, cherchant une sortie possible. C'est alors que je m'aperçus que quelque chose de plus grave clochais. Je tendis la main sur le canapé, mais ne rencontrait que le tissu usé. Je me levai précipitamment et criai son nom avec tout le désespoir que j'avais et la crainte que le pire soit arrivé. C'était un cri du cœur, pur et remplie de détresse.

-TOBI!

Je me mis à jurer violemment tout en l'appelant et en le cherchant mais en vain dans les flammes. Opération inutile, car je n'y voyais rien au travers ce mur orange et au travers de la fumée. Je toussai, commençant à suffoquer de manque d'oxygène. Je n'avais pas à craindre la mort, étant immortel, mais Tobi étais en danger... soudain, j'entendis mon nom, au loin, absorber par les flammes. Je tendis l'oreille, mais n'entendis rien d'autre. Je mis mon manteau de l'akatsuki autour de mes épaules pour me protéger du feu et cherchai ma faux du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre... ma précieuse arme avais simplement disparu. Me battre sans étais impensable, je n'avais aucune chance contre quiconque. Je soupirai de frustration et sortie de la maison en défonçant la porte, tombant sous le choc. Mes vêtements étaient en feu alors je m'empressai de les éteindre en me roulant sur le sol. Je levai les yeux et reconnu deux silhouette qui s'éloignais. Maintenant j'étais certain, Tobi n'étais pas à l'intérieur, car je le voyais inconscient, toujours avec son unique survêtement fleuris, traîné par une tête blonde agaçante et arrogante que je détestais tant. Je lançais mon manteau carbonisé sur le sol avec rage et m'empressai de rattraper Deidara en jurant, maintenant torse nu, mon collier de Jashin se balançant de gauche à droite au rythme de ma course. Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi avec son éternel sourire arrogant, me narguant du regard avec son unique œil couleur azur. Cela eut le don de me mettre en rogne. Je m'arrêtais aussi à distance respectable, nous fusillant du regard un moment, sans rien faire. Puis, Deidara haussa une épaule et lança violemment Tobi au loin, comme un vulgaire sac de patate sans importance. Je réagis au quart de tour, sans réfléchir, et fonçai la tête la première vers mon Tobi qui allait se fracasser le crâne sur un arbre. Je l'attrapai habillement dans mes bras au vol, et pris le coup à sa place. Je percutais l'arbre et le choc se répercuta dans ma colonne vertébrale qui amorti l'impact de nos deux poids. J'entendis un craquement pas rassurant et une douleur me barra le dos. Eh merde... Je m'assurai en premier que mon ami au masque orange allait bien, puisqu'il avait de nouveau son masque, avant de regarder mes dégâts. Une fois certain que Tobi n'était que temporairement inconscient, je le déposai délicatement à mes coter et lui tapotai tendrement la tête. Un rire machiavélique me fit relever la tête. C'était un de ces rires qui se veut moqueur et méchant mais qui n'est au fond qu'un rire de jalousie mal placer. J'ignorais royalement la douleur qui me tailladais le dos et me relevai, sans lâcher Deidara des yeux, puis mis mes bras derrière moi et penchais mon torse d'un coter puis de l'Autre. Un nouveau craquement se fit finalement entendre, signe que l'os avais repris sa position initiale. Le blond se mit en position d'attaque, sans lâcher son sourire, m'invitant à venir me battre. Il leva les paumes de ses mains et ses langues se mirent à s'agiter, signe qu'il préparait son argile afin de fabriquer ses fameuses bombes. Sans ma faux, j'étais fait. Le combat était perdu d'avance. Mais je ne devais pas perdre. Je ne POUVAIS pas perdre! Je regardai une nouvelle fois Tobi, inconscient, si fragile... j'allai me battre! Et ce même si je n'avais aucune chance de le vaincre au corps à corps et qu'il n'y avait définitivement aucunes arme à disposition... eh merde! Bon. Il ne fallait pas dramatiser. Après tout, je suis immortel, et puis Jashin seras avec moi quoiqu'il arrive. Deidara semblais toujours attendre une quelconque réaction de ma part, et eut un petit rire en comprenant.

-oh... Hidan... Tu as perdu quelque chose? Ta précieuse faux huh? Va donc chercher dans la forêt... en quelque part, là où je l'ai lancée!

Arg... S'en était trop. Il me gonflait celui-là... D'abord maltraiter mon Tobi puis tenter de me brûler vif et maintenant me désarmer? C'était assez déloyal.

-Jashin va te le faire regretter! You fucking asshole I'm going to fucking kill you!*

Sur ce, je me mis à courir vers lui comme un décharné, n'ayant que pour seule arme mon amour.

***Ici, j'ai mis cette phrase typique du langage d'Hidan en anglais pour faire plus d'effets. En français, ça aurais donné :**

_**Espèce de sale trou du cul, je vais tellement te tuer!**_


End file.
